disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Belle
Belle is the very beautiful main female protagonist of Beauty and the Beast. ''Beauty and the Beast The first time Belle is seen is in the song "Belle." Gaston fell in love with her, but she didn't feel the same with him. After her father was lost in the forest, she set out to find him, only to be taken hostage by a beast in exchange for her father's freedom. Throughout the story, she gradually fell in love with her, as Belle saw through the Beast's heart. After a dance, she was set free to save her father from being jailed by Gaston. Belle also revealed the Beast's existence, throwing Gaston into jealousy. As he and the villagers marched into the castle of the Beast, he stabbed him, but also fell to his doom. In the Beast's last moment, Belle confessed her love, breaking the curse, and they lived happily ever after. The Enchanted Christmas In the film, Belle set out to save Christmas in the castle, unknowing that the Beast hated Christmas. Forte, a pipe organ, tried everything necessary to stop the curse from breaking, including putting Belle in mortal danger. However, the Beast save her, but in return, his closest companion, Forte, fell out of his position and died. Belle's Magical World In a segment of the film, it is Lumière's anniversary with Fifi yet he does not know the proper way to confess how he truly feels. Belle assists him by taking the role as Fifi and practicing what he's going to do for their date. Fifi sees the two and believes Lumière is leaving her for Belle. Eventually all is straightened out. In another story, Belle finds a wounded bird and takes it in. She spends most of her time hiding it from Beast originally until he grows to like. After a while another problem brews as the bird is healthy once more, but Beast wants to keep it for it's singing. Belle convinces him to let it free. In the end, they become closer and closer showing signs of feelings for each other. Once Upon a Time Season One Belle has her own episode, "Skin Deep", and also appears in "Dreamy" and "A Land Without Magic". In "Skin Deep", The role of The Beast is played out by Rumplestiltskin. She falls in love with him after she becomes his maid. When she tries to kiss him and break his curse, he kicks her out because he loved his curse. Before Regina locked her up she met Dreamy (later Grumpy) in the mines and told him about love. Regina later locked her up in a tower and told Rumplestitskin she died. Her Storybrooke self does not have a name until later in Season 2. She was locked up in a mental ward for Regina's purposes, before she was set free by Jefferson. She found Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin) and stayed with him until she remembered her past as Belle and watched as he gave Storybrooke magic. Season Two In Season 2, it is revealed that Belle's curse name is Lacey. She also recieves 2 more centric episodes "The Outsider" and "Lacey". 'The Outsider' explores what happened to Belle after she left Rumplestiltskin. In it she meets up with Mulan and together the defeat the yaoguai which turns out to be Prince Phillip. The flashback ends with her being captured by the Evil Queen. The flashback in "Lacey" shows what happened in the time in between the flashbacks of "Skin Deep." It shows Belle interacting with Robin Hood while she was a servant in Rumplestiltskin's castle. Season Three While not actually appearing in the first 6 episodes, a shadow masquerading as her appeared in Neverland to Rumplestiltskin. It was finally revealed that she was the shadow when Regina (The Evil Queen) started 'choking' her. In Dark Hollow they show what happened to Belle in Storybrooke while everyone else was in Neverland. Songs *That Belle *Something There *That Belle (Reprise) *A Little Thought *If You Can Dream Trivia *Belle is the first Disney Princess to have brown hair and hazel eyes. *Belle is French. *Throughout the movie, her dress changed according to her emotions. Gallery ''To see pictures of Belle, see Belle/Gallery. ---- Category:Princess Category:Married-Princess Category:Beauty and the Beast Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Characters Category:Official Disney Princess Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Kilala Princess Characters